


Uno!

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Incest, M/M, and that wasn't condusive to my storyline, don't ask me where logan is, idk - Freeform, if he had been there he would have won the game, maybe he's at work or smth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: The gang plays Uno.  Roman lets slip something that until then had been a secret.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 21





	Uno!

Most of Roman’s attention is on the game. That’s his excuse to himself for how it happened. He’s somehow still got the most cards of anyone, and it doesn’t matter how childish, Roman is feeling competitive and wants to  _ win _ . Virgil’s anxious nature had him putting down cards almost more quickly than was sensible, and Patton’s buoyant energy kept him neatly in the running. Janus was always particularly skilled at Uno- It was as if the man had four extra hands he kept hidden until they needed to be brought out for game night occasions.

Remus is in the kitchen making what he refers to as a “smoothie” and everyone else thinks of as a hazard. The subject of Remus’ snacking habits were brought up, and that segued quickly into the worst of the flavors he preferred. Virgil makes a comment about how Remus probably repelled every date after the first liplock, and Roman absentmindedly jumped in to his brother’s defense.

“No, actually, Remus is a surprisingly good kisser. He’s very conscientious about brushing his teeth and carrying mouthwash.”

Remus responds to that the same way he responds to everything; without missing a beat.

“You were very insistent on courtesy, and it’s not like I was going to willingly abstain from kisses, even with your stupid rules.”

The game comes to a sudden stillness, and Roman takes advantage of the others’ sudden lag in card placing to finish off his hand. 

“Uno!” he shouts triumphantly, only to look up into a circle of wide-eyed stares.

“What?” he asks, before it suddenly clicks exactly the conversation they’d just had. “Ah. I suppose that’s one way to bring it up. Um. Remus and I are, well, dating. If you hadn’t guessed. Surprise?”

“You cheated,” Virgil says immediately, “That win doesn’t count.”

“I did no such thing!” Roman argues, and Remus comes from the kitchen to join the next round.


End file.
